


Bugs and Bones

by wereleopard58



Category: Bones (TV), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A skeleton is found in Washington DC, and it is linked to a missing woman who had vanished, Las Vegas had found three of the four roommates and the last one had vanished until now so the Las Vegas crime lab have to work together with Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Chapter One

Dr Temperance Brennan's Office,

Washington

Special Agent Seeley Booth raised his long lean legs and placed them onto the desk in front of him, he crossed his arms behind his head as he relaxed on the chair, his lids covering his deep brown eyes and a smile on his face.

"Get your feet of my desk, get out of my chair and my office, in that order." A feminine voice said calmly but full of authority.

Booth couldn't help himself his smile got bigger and it took years of his face, he didn't move but he did think about the woman whose voice it was Dr Temperance Brennan. It still amazed him how well they worked together, originally he had said yes so she would work with him on that one case but as it turned out they actually worked really well together and he had to admit that he now got more interesting cases because of her because she kept telling the FBI that she would only work with him. Booth felt his ego swell at the other agent's faces when cases where passed out, every single one of them would love to work with the opinionated doctor but she wouldn't work with them and plus she was a famous author as well.

But as it turned out they were actually a great team and that also did include her little group of squints, his instincts and her brains it was a hell of a combination and yes they argued a lot most of the time it was about the case but sometimes it did fall onto personal things, with him going on his guts and her knowledge they would finally get to the truth which she had an obsession about. Bones really was the best partner he had ever had, well before her he was generally a 'never played well with others' kind of guy but there was just something about her. She could take care of herself there was not doubt about that and even going into dangerous situations she would ignore what he said to her which annoyed him but that was mainly because he was worried about her safety and there was no way in hell that he was going to get her a gun the good Doctor was dangerous all on her own without carrying a weapon.

"What no hello? Where are your manners Bones?" He said cockily.

"Out Booth and I can't help you because I have a lot of other skeletons to look at." The slender brunette muttered as she pushed his feet of her desk.

Dr Temperance Brennan stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at the FBI Agent, the annoying thing was that no matter how many times she said no he either gave her a really interesting case or he would go to her boss Dr Goodman and persuade him to say yes by pointing out how it would make them look but this time she was determined no meant no!

"Bones, bones, bones. When will you learn that when it comes to you working on a case with me I get my way." Booth's grin turned into a smirk.

Temperance wanted to smack that smirk right of his face.

"I said no Booth." Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Well the good Dr Goodman said yes." Booth looked at her triumphantly knowing that he had won and that at some point he would pay for it.

Her shoulders sagged with defeat she couldn't go against her boss but she would speak to him about this, again.  
Las Vegas Crime Lab

The graveyard shift team looked up suddenly as their supervisor rushed into the room.

"We are going to Washington." He said with a grin.

"And why would that be?" Catherine asked her boss and old friend.

"Do you remember the three bodies of those roommates and one that we never found?" Grissom asked as he looked around the room and watched as they all nodded. "Well her skeletal remains have been found in Washington so we are going to work with the FBI on this."

"Do we know who we are working with?" Sara asked looking forward to getting out of Las Vegas for a case.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan." Grissom answered he was looking forward to meeting the Doctor she was the foremost expert as a forensic anthropologist and if anyone could find anything from that skeleton it would be her. "Go home and pack people we are leaving in two hours."

Chapter 2

Catherine Willows arrived back with case in hand, she hated to go away suddenly it meant that she spent less time with Lindsey but she did have a job to do and it was one that she loved. The elegant strawberry blonde walked into Grissom's office and watched her old friend as he stared, totally engrossed in the file that lay in front of him. She smiled as she watched him. Catherine could feel the feelings that she felt for this man start to come to the surface but she forced them back down before she said something she regretted like telling him she loved him.

"Interesting is it?" Catherine asked.

Grissom looked up at her and grinned, it was a new puzzle and his eyes twinkled with excitement, it took years of his face, it made him look boyish once more. Catherine could see the young man he once was.

"Well it would be nice to have the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle just to have the complete picture and this woman is the most important piece, she is going to have all the answers." Grissom said.

"We hope that she is going to have the rest of the pieces." Catherine said with a laugh.

Grissom sat there and felt the tingle run down his spine at the sound of the musical sound of her laughter, how he wanted to pull her into his arms and just kiss her and try to wipe away all the hurt and pain that she had been through, to make her forget about Eddie, he wanted to help her raise Lindsey into an amazing young woman that he knew she would be, but that was his dream which he didn't do often, he was a man who lived amongst evidence, what was real, what he could touch and the one thing about Catherine was that she was so very touchable.

Their eyes met, a smile on their faces, and laughter in their voices, but the laughter and smile faded as they stared at each other, everything around them dissolved like a painting being washed away by the rain and there was nothing in existence but them and this moment.

Grissom stood and to Catherine it seemed to be in slow motion, she knew deep down that he was going to kiss her and her heart started to pound, she wanted this more than anything. A spell seemed to be weaving around them drawing them together, wrapping around and around until neither of them could escape, but freeing themselves of this bond was the last thing on their minds and then it suddenly was broken, like smoke disappearing in the air when a voice spoke and the chain pulling them together broke, it shattered into a million pieces.

"Hey Grissom who else has arrived?" Sara Sidle asked as she walked into the office unaware of what she had interrupted.

"Just you and Catherine so far." Grissom answered suddenly looking down at his desk hiding the hurt in his eyes as another piece of his heart broke away, there wasn't much of it left and every time they got close but nothing came of it, a little piece was died and to him it felt like a stabbing pain in his chest.

Catherine wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to push Sara out of the door and slam it shut and kiss him, she wanted to finally go into the next stage of their relationship, the one that they both deserved, the one that she craved, it was an addiction to her, he was an addiction one that she couldn't give up, one that she didn't want to.

Sara smiled at him, it lit up her face and Catherine sighed mentally. Women seemed to fall at his feet and he never seemed to notice, why would it change just because it was her, they had been friends for so long he probably never thought of her in that way.

"Shall we go and see if any of the others headed straight to the break room." Sara asked excitedly she was looking forward to this and maybe if they were out of Las Vegas she could get closer to Grissom and there was only one way to find out.

Jeffersonian, Washington

Dr Goodman walked in followed by a group of people.

"Dr Brennan, the crime scene investigators are here." He called out in his deep resonant voice.

Chapter Three

Hodgins was bouncing on the balls of his feet. A huge grin on his face.

Zack turned and looked at him, frowning. "Are you ok?"

"Do you understand who is coming here?" Jack laughed.

"CSI's from Las Vegas." Zack stared as his friend.

"Gil Grissom, the foremost expert on bugs. I saw one of his seminar's once. He's brilliant."

"Oh, ok." Zack turned back to staring at the skeleton on the table.

"Are you sure you're human and not some kind of robot." Jack said shaking his head, wondering how the two of them ever became friends. A smile appeared on his face. The experiments.

XXXXX

Booth watched Bones walk around. "So more squints then?"

Bones turned towards him. "Please be polite to them, if it is possible."

Booth held his hand to his heart. "You wound be Bones. I am always a gentleman."

She shook her head turning away from him so she wouldn't see the smile on her face. He had become one of her best friends but she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing that, not yet anyone.

"What time are they expected here?" Bones asked.

"They should be getting to their hotel anytime now. Once they are heading this way I'll get a phone call so you can get everyone smart and lined up like good little soldiers."

Bones was looking forward to meeting Dr Grissom, not as much as Hodgins but the man was a genius in his own right.

XXXXX

Gil dumped his bag in his room and looked around. "Very nice." He muttered.

There was a knock at the door, opening it he saw Catherine. He opened the door and allowed her in. He took a deep breath as the perfume she wore hit him. Taking a deep breath he closed the door.

"So nice place." Catherine said as she turned around to look at him, her heart sped up she was getting tired of this game and Gil wouldn't make a move.

"Yes it…" He stopped talking as Catherine's mouth covered his.

It stopped as quickly as it started. Catherine looked down embarrassed. "I better go." She stuttered.

She tried to walk past him but Gil reached out grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her with all the passion that he had for her. For all of the years he was unable to show her.

Catherine placed her arms around his neck loving the feel of being able to be with him like this.

There was a knock at the door making the two of them to jump apart.

"Dr Grissom, the car is ready for you." A voice said.

"We'll be right down." Gil turned to Catherine smiling. "We will continue this. It should have happened a long time ago."

"I agree. Now it is time to meet Dr Brennan."

"I'm looking forward to it." Gil said with a laugh. "But not as much as I am looking forward to us." With a quick peck to the lips he led Catherine to the door.

Chapter Four

Sara frowned as she watched Gil and Catherine walked out of the hotel smiling at each other something was wrong, very wrong. Grissom was supposed to look at her that way and only her.

There were three cars so everyone could have some space. Catherine and Gil headed to one vehicle, Sara moved right along with them.

"Grissom I've been looking over the reports and I have some ideas I'd like to go other with you." Sara smiled sweetly at him.

Catherine turned and looked at Warwick. "You two ride together I'll join Warwick."

Gil turned and watched her walk away. A frown appeared on his face as Warwick kissed her hand and helped her into the vehicle the two of them laughing.

"Grissom?" Sara said softly.

Gil turned to look at her, a smile on his face. "So you're theories what are they?" He asked as they climbed into the car.

XXXXX

Jack was pacing around waiting for their guests to arrive. He couldn't believe he was finally getting to meet Gil Grissom in person.

Angela watched him smiling she had never seen him like this before it was kind of cute.

Booth moved next to her. "So this Grissom guy is good?"

"What Brennan is to her field, Grissom is to his." Angela turned and grinned at him.

A lot of talking made them turn around as the guests arrived to help them solve the case.

Chapter Five

Warwick turned and looked at Catherine. He couldn't help but smile, she was glowing with happiness.

"So it's finally happened then?"

Catherine turned and looked at him. "What has?"

"You and Grissom." Warwick laughed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"For someone who knows you both, then yes it is. I bet Grissom is getting the third degree by Sara. We all know how she feels about him."

The smile left her face. She liked Sara she truly did and this was going to break her heart but Catherine had been in love with Gil for such a long time and now they finally had taken those first steps she couldn't, she wouldn't stop now.

"How do you think she'll deal with it?" Catherine asked.

Warwick shrugged his shoulders. "I don't but you can't let that stop you. Grissom will never feel that way about her and the two of you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks." She whispered feeling better.

XXXXX

Sara sat and glanced over at Grissom, something was different about him.

"Grissom I was thinking why we were here maybe we could go out for a meal or something." She smiled at him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Grissom said softly trying to take the sting out of the rejection.

"We could give it a go just to see?" Sara asked.

"I can't I'm seeing someone." Grissom could not stop the smile that covered his face.

"Catherine." Sara said sadly she had seen the way the two of them had been, she was too late.

"I'm sorry Sara. Catherine and I there is something between us. There always has been."

XXXXX

"Dr Brennan, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Gil Grissom." Grissom walked forward holding out his hand.

Chapter Six

Jack Hodgins stood staring at his hero. Gil Grissom was actually here in their lab.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr Grissom." Temperance said with a smile.

"Please call me Gil." Grissom said with a smile.

"Then you must call me Temperance. If you'd like to follow me to my office there are a few things I would like to go through with you."

"Lead the way."

Warwick watched as Sara moved over to Catherine, trouble was definitely coming.

"What did you do to him?" Sara asked.

Catherine looked at her with confusion. "Who?"

"Grissom."

"He told you about us didn't he?" Catherine already knew the answer.

"We're supposed to be together not the two of you." Sara muttered knowing that it was a ridiculous thing to say.

"Sara there has always been something between Gil and I. I know you have feelings for him and I understand why he is an amazing man. You can't force him to feel something." Catherine placed a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"It hurts." Sara whispered.

"I know it does." Catherine took a deep breath. "Are we ready to help solve this case so we can get back home?"

Sara nodded and pasted a smile on her face.

"Hello are you from Las Vegas." A feminine voice said.

"Yes I'm Warwick Brown."

"Please call me Angela, if you'll follow me I have some computer generated images I would like you to see. The others will follow us soon."

Catherine shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Please lead the way."

Sara's face hardened as she watched Catherine walk ahead. She had to be purely in business mode while they were here but when they got home all bets were off she was going to win Gil Grissom. Deep down she knew they were meant to be together she was a better choice then Catherine Willows.

Chapter Seven

Booth stood off to one side and watched the new comers. His eyes narrowing in suspicion. One hand automatically going to touch his gun. He didn't like this one bit. He watched as Bones flicked her over her shoulder. She never did that, it was such a girl thing to do. He watched as she looked up at the one they called Nick Stokes, then across at the younger blonde man called Greg.

They were supposed to be like the squints here, obviously in Las Vegas they were slightly different. He was going to have to keep Bones from working too closely with them. He wouldn't want her to get too attach after all they were only here until the cased was solved which he hoped was very quickly.

His fingers tightened on his firearm, that they went white with the effort when a tall lean man came over. He seemed a lot smoother than the others, his name was Warwick. Angela had already taken a shine to him and it looked like Bones wasn't far behind. This was not good. They were all charming and intelligent men. He had to stop things now. He let his suit jacket drop of his gun, a smile pasted on his face as he walked over to join them.

"Hi hope everything is too your liking?" He asked politely even though clenching in his jaw could be clearly seen.

"It's great thanks," Greg said with a huge smile. "This place is totally awesome. I wouldn't mind coming to work here."

"Well with your expertise in DNA and now a crime scene investigator someone with your skills would be very welcome." Bones said smiling. She liked this young man he had an easy go manner and a very sharp mind behind those handsome looks. He had made her laugh and relax. Nick and Warwick were also both very smart and good looking but they had more of intensity about them kind of like Booth.

"Well you wouldn't want to leave that party town would you?" Booth said quickly.

Bones turned to him and frowned. She hated that tone it was the one that he used when he thought he was protecting her. What did she need protecting from this time?

"I don't know I think I could be persuaded." Greg said winking at Bones who just shook her head and laughed.

XXXXX

Sara walked over to Grissom.

"It's an amazing place isn't it?" She asked standing a little too close.

"Yes it is." He said moving away slightly trying not to make it too obvious he didn't want to hurt Sara's feelings. Grissom did care for her but just not in the way that she wanted him to.

"Dr Grissom." A male voice called out.

Grissom turned and saw Zack walking towards him with paperwork in his hands. He did enjoy talking to Dr Hodgins, the man was definitely good with bugs but there was something about Zack. His mind worked in a wondrous way; he saw things and made connections that no one else could. He wanted the young man to come back to Las Vegas. Grissom could easily spend hours talking with him.

"Thank you Zack," He said smiling as he took the paperwork, reading it through as Zack left them alone.

"Grissom, what's really going on between you and Catherine? Is it just an excuse to keep me at arms length?" She asked hoping against hope that it would be the truth.

Grissom turned to look at her in disbelief. "I would never use Catherine like that and I have told you how I feel about you. I do care for you but not in a romantic way. What is between Catherine and I is exactly that. It's between us."

"You have to see this." Angela called out to everyone and headed straight back into her office knowing that they would all be closely behind her.

Booth was the last one watching as Greg and Bones was chatting hopefully Angela had found something that they could move on and get this case wrapped up and everyone on their way to their respective home and away from his partner.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter 2

Catherine Willows arrived back with case in hand, she hated to go away suddenly it meant that she spent less time with Lindsey but she did have a job to do and it was one that she loved. The elegant strawberry blonde walked into Grissom's office and watched her old friend as he stared, totally engrossed in the file that lay in front of him. She smiled as she watched him. Catherine could feel the feelings that she felt for this man start to come to the surface but she forced them back down before she said something she regretted like telling him she loved him.

"Interesting is it?" Catherine asked.

Grissom looked up at her and grinned, it was a new puzzle and his eyes twinkled with excitement, it took years of his face, it made him look boyish once more. Catherine could see the young man he once was.

"Well it would be nice to have the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle just to have the complete picture and this woman is the most important piece, she is going to have all the answers." Grissom said.

"We hope that she is going to have the rest of the pieces." Catherine said with a laugh.

Grissom sat there and felt the tingle run down his spine at the sound of the musical sound of her laughter, how he wanted to pull her into his arms and just kiss her and try to wipe away all the hurt and pain that she had been through, to make her forget about Eddie, he wanted to help her raise Lindsey into an amazing young woman that he knew she would be, but that was his dream which he didn't do often, he was a man who lived amongst evidence, what was real, what he could touch and the one thing about Catherine was that she was so very touchable.

Their eyes met, a smile on their faces, and laughter in their voices, but the laughter and smile faded as they stared at each other, everything around them dissolved like a painting being washed away by the rain and there was nothing in existence but them and this moment.

Grissom stood and to Catherine it seemed to be in slow motion, she knew deep down that he was going to kiss her and her heart started to pound, she wanted this more than anything. A spell seemed to be weaving around them drawing them together, wrapping around and around until neither of them could escape, but freeing themselves of this bond was the last thing on their minds and then it suddenly was broken, like smoke disappearing in the air when a voice spoke and the chain pulling them together broke, it shattered into a million pieces.

"Hey Grissom who else has arrived?" Sara Sidle asked as she walked into the office unaware of what she had interrupted.

"Just you and Catherine so far." Grissom answered suddenly looking down at his desk hiding the hurt in his eyes as another piece of his heart broke away, there wasn't much of it left and every time they got close but nothing came of it, a little piece was died and to him it felt like a stabbing pain in his chest.

Catherine wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to push Sara out of the door and slam it shut and kiss him, she wanted to finally go into the next stage of their relationship, the one that they both deserved, the one that she craved, it was an addiction to her, he was an addiction one that she couldn't give up, one that she didn't want to.

Sara smiled at him, it lit up her face and Catherine sighed mentally. Women seemed to fall at his feet and he never seemed to notice, why would it change just because it was her, they had been friends for so long he probably never thought of her in that way.

"Shall we go and see if any of the others headed straight to the break room." Sara asked excitedly she was looking forward to this and maybe if they were out of Las Vegas she could get closer to Grissom and there was only one way to find out.

Jeffersonian, Washington

Dr Goodman walked in followed by a group of people.

"Dr Brennan, the crime scene investigators are here." He called out in his deep resonant voice.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Hodgins was bouncing on the balls of his feet. A huge grin on his face.

Zack turned and looked at him, frowning. "Are you ok?"

"Do you understand who is coming here?" Jack laughed.

"CSI's from Las Vegas." Zack stared as his friend.

"Gil Grissom, the foremost expert on bugs. I saw one of his seminar's once. He's brilliant."

"Oh, ok." Zack turned back to staring at the skeleton on the table.

"Are you sure you're human and not some kind of robot." Jack said shaking his head, wondering how the two of them ever became friends. A smile appeared on his face. The experiments.

XXXXX

Booth watched Bones walk around. "So more squints then?"

Bones turned towards him. "Please be polite to them, if it is possible."

Booth held his hand to his heart. "You wound be Bones. I am always a gentleman."

She shook her head turning away from him so she wouldn't see the smile on her face. He had become one of her best friends but she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing that, not yet anyone.

"What time are they expected here?" Bones asked.

"They should be getting to their hotel anytime now. Once they are heading this way I'll get a phone call so you can get everyone smart and lined up like good little soldiers."

Bones was looking forward to meeting Dr Grissom, not as much as Hodgins but the man was a genius in his own right.

XXXXX

Gil dumped his bag in his room and looked around. "Very nice." He muttered.

There was a knock at the door, opening it he saw Catherine. He opened the door and allowed her in. He took a deep breath as the perfume she wore hit him. Taking a deep breath he closed the door.

"So nice place." Catherine said as she turned around to look at him, her heart sped up she was getting tired of this game and Gil wouldn't make a move.

"Yes it…" He stopped talking as Catherine's mouth covered his.

It stopped as quickly as it started. Catherine looked down embarrassed. "I better go." She stuttered.

She tried to walk past him but Gil reached out grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her with all the passion that he had for her. For all of the years he was unable to show her.

Catherine placed her arms around his neck loving the feel of being able to be with him like this.

There was a knock at the door making the two of them to jump apart.

"Dr Grissom, the car is ready for you." A voice said.

"We'll be right down." Gil turned to Catherine smiling. "We will continue this. It should have happened a long time ago."

"I agree. Now it is time to meet Dr Brennan."

"I'm looking forward to it." Gil said with a laugh. "But not as much as I am looking forward to us." With a quick peck to the lips he led Catherine to the door.

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Sara frowned as she watched Gil and Catherine walked out of the hotel smiling at each other something was wrong, very wrong. Grissom was supposed to look at her that way and only her.

There were three cars so everyone could have some space. Catherine and Gil headed to one vehicle, Sara moved right along with them.

"Grissom I've been looking over the reports and I have some ideas I'd like to go other with you." Sara smiled sweetly at him.

Catherine turned and looked at Warwick. "You two ride together I'll join Warwick."

Gil turned and watched her walk away. A frown appeared on his face as Warwick kissed her hand and helped her into the vehicle the two of them laughing.

"Grissom?" Sara said softly.

Gil turned to look at her, a smile on his face. "So you're theories what are they?" He asked as they climbed into the car.

XXXXX

Jack was pacing around waiting for their guests to arrive. He couldn't believe he was finally getting to meet Gil Grissom in person.

Angela watched him smiling she had never seen him like this before it was kind of cute.

Booth moved next to her. "So this Grissom guy is good?"

"What Brennan is to her field, Grissom is to his." Angela turned and grinned at him.

A lot of talking made them turn around as the guests arrived to help them solve the case.

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter Five

Warwick turned and looked at Catherine. He couldn't help but smile, she was glowing with happiness.

"So it's finally happened then?"

Catherine turned and looked at him. "What has?"

"You and Grissom." Warwick laughed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"For someone who knows you both, then yes it is. I bet Grissom is getting the third degree by Sara. We all know how she feels about him."

The smile left her face. She liked Sara she truly did and this was going to break her heart but Catherine had been in love with Gil for such a long time and now they finally had taken those first steps she couldn't, she wouldn't stop now.

"How do you think she'll deal with it?" Catherine asked.

Warwick shrugged his shoulders. "I don't but you can't let that stop you. Grissom will never feel that way about her and the two of you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks." She whispered feeling better.

XXXXX

Sara sat and glanced over at Grissom, something was different about him.

"Grissom I was thinking why we were here maybe we could go out for a meal or something." She smiled at him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Grissom said softly trying to take the sting out of the rejection.

"We could give it a go just to see?" Sara asked.

"I can't I'm seeing someone." Grissom could not stop the smile that covered his face.

"Catherine." Sara said sadly she had seen the way the two of them had been, she was too late.

"I'm sorry Sara. Catherine and I there is something between us. There always has been."

XXXXX

"Dr Brennan, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Gil Grissom." Grissom walked forward holding out his hand.

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

Jack Hodgins stood staring at his hero. Gil Grissom was actually here in their lab.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr Grissom." Temperance said with a smile.

"Please call me Gil." Grissom said with a smile.

"Then you must call me Temperance. If you'd like to follow me to my office there are a few things I would like to go through with you."

"Lead the way."

Warwick watched as Sara moved over to Catherine, trouble was definitely coming.

"What did you do to him?" Sara asked.

Catherine looked at her with confusion. "Who?"

"Grissom."

"He told you about us didn't he?" Catherine already knew the answer.

"We're supposed to be together not the two of you." Sara muttered knowing that it was a ridiculous thing to say.

"Sara there has always been something between Gil and I. I know you have feelings for him and I understand why he is an amazing man. You can't force him to feel something." Catherine placed a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"It hurts." Sara whispered.

"I know it does." Catherine took a deep breath. "Are we ready to help solve this case so we can get back home?"

Sara nodded and pasted a smile on her face.

"Hello are you from Las Vegas." A feminine voice said.

"Yes I'm Warwick Brown."

"Please call me Angela, if you'll follow me I have some computer generated images I would like you to see. The others will follow us soon."

Catherine shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Please lead the way."

Sara's face hardened as she watched Catherine walk ahead. She had to be purely in business mode while they were here but when they got home all bets were off she was going to win Gil Grissom. Deep down she knew they were meant to be together she was a better choice then Catherine Willows.

TBC


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven

Booth stood off to one side and watched the new comers. His eyes narrowing in suspicion. One hand automatically going to touch his gun. He didn't like this one bit. He watched as Bones flicked her over her shoulder. She never did that, it was such a girl thing to do. He watched as she looked up at the one they called Nick Stokes, then across at the younger blonde man called Greg.

They were supposed to be like the squints here, obviously in Las Vegas they were slightly different. He was going to have to keep Bones from working too closely with them. He wouldn't want her to get too attach after all they were only here until the cased was solved which he hoped was very quickly.

His fingers tightened on his firearm, that they went white with the effort when a tall lean man came over. He seemed a lot smoother than the others, his name was Warwick. Angela had already taken a shine to him and it looked like Bones wasn't far behind. This was not good. They were all charming and intelligent men. He had to stop things now. He let his suit jacket drop of his gun, a smile pasted on his face as he walked over to join them.

"Hi hope everything is too your liking?" He asked politely even though clenching in his jaw could be clearly seen.

"It's great thanks," Greg said with a huge smile. "This place is totally awesome. I wouldn't mind coming to work here."

"Well with your expertise in DNA and now a crime scene investigator someone with your skills would be very welcome." Bones said smiling. She liked this young man he had an easy go manner and a very sharp mind behind those handsome looks. He had made her laugh and relax. Nick and Warwick were also both very smart and good looking but they had more of intensity about them kind of like Booth.

"Well you wouldn't want to leave that party town would you?" Booth said quickly.

Bones turned to him and frowned. She hated that tone it was the one that he used when he thought he was protecting her. What did she need protecting from this time?

"I don't know I think I could be persuaded." Greg said winking at Bones who just shook her head and laughed.

XXXXX

Sara walked over to Grissom.

"It's an amazing place isn't it?" She asked standing a little too close.

"Yes it is." He said moving away slightly trying not to make it too obvious he didn't want to hurt Sara's feelings. Grissom did care for her but just not in the way that she wanted him to.

"Dr Grissom." A male voice called out.

Grissom turned and saw Zack walking towards him with paperwork in his hands. He did enjoy talking to Dr Hodgins, the man was definitely good with bugs but there was something about Zack. His mind worked in a wondrous way; he saw things and made connections that no one else could. He wanted the young man to come back to Las Vegas. Grissom could easily spend hours talking with him.

"Thank you Zack," He said smiling as he took the paperwork, reading it through as Zack left them alone.

"Grissom, what's really going on between you and Catherine? Is it just an excuse to keep me at arms length?" She asked hoping against hope that it would be the truth.

Grissom turned to look at her in disbelief. "I would never use Catherine like that and I have told you how I feel about you. I do care for you but not in a romantic way. What is between Catherine and I is exactly that. It's between us."

"You have to see this." Angela called out to everyone and headed straight back into her office knowing that they would all be closely behind her.

Booth was the last one watching as Greg and Bones was chatting hopefully Angela had found something that they could move on and get this case wrapped up and everyone on their way to their respective home and away from his partner.

TBC


	8. Eight

N/B sorry about the very long delay. At first I wasn't sure where I wanted this to go. Then I was working full-time, and studied full-time. That was when my health crapped out. As well as starting new stories, I am slowly completing old ones. Once again I am so very sorry for the delay. Now, onto the story. You can find me on Twitter and Facebook as wereleopard58

Chapter 8

Grissom frowned as he looked at the image that rotated in front of them. 'I don't mean to sound rude, but are you sure that this face goes with those bones?'

Angela turned to look at him. She didn't take offence a lot of people felt better if they confirmed the details. This was something different, there was a reason why he asked and there was also something in his voice that made her concerned. 'Yes, with all the markers that Brennan put on there, this face goes with the body out there. Why what's wrong?'

'That isn't the missing room-mate, Tracey Ward.' Grissom replied.

'Then who is it?' Brennan asked as she stared at the women's face.

'It's Melissa Maza; she was Shelly Simmonds best friend.' Grissom started to explain. 'She was one of the room-mates; we have her body in Las Vegas. Melissa vanished at the same time. She'd had some problems with Tracey; they both liked the same guy. Trevor Markson, we spoke to him. He hadn't seen any of the girls the night of the murder. He'd been at work; there is security footage at the gas station that proves it. Trevor also told us that he wasn't interested in either girl, he was in love with Shelly.'

'So that makes Tracey Ward our prime suspect. She could have just gone after Melissa or Shelly, but the others were there and she had to kill them all.' Booth grinned as he pulled out his cell. He then turned away so he could issue out orders.

Catherine turned to look at Grissom. 'How could she have subdued all the women and then killed them. She must have had help from someone.'

Booth rolled his eyes, as he added into the telephone conversation what else he needed. 'I need a complete back ground on Tracey Ward, especially on close friends, associates.' He clicked his cell shut. 'Hopefully we'll find someone in her background check.'

Brennan shook her head; nothing was ever that easy. Not in her experience anyway. 'Angela, if we get all the details on how each woman was killed, were the injuries were, and any other pertinent information could you work out how tall the attacker or attackers were?'

'Of course I can do that. Just give me a little time, and the information.' Angela smiled at them.

Grissom turned and nodded at Greg. 'I have all that information, if there is anything missing we can call up our lab and they'll get it for you Angela.'

'Why thank you Greg.' Angela flirted.

'Why don't we leave Angela and Greg to get on with that in peace?' Catherine suggested. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sara glare at her.

'Please follow me.' Brennan smiled, and led them away from the two that were trying to set up the computer simulations.

'Could I possibly see where the body was found?' Grissom asked.

'I'd like to as well.' Sara suddenly spoke out.

Warwick looked at her and shook his head. This was not going to end the way Sara wanted it to. He knew it would be best for her to cut her loses, but Warwick also knew that it wasn't in her genetic make-up to give up without a fight.

'Of course, Gil.' Brennan turned to Hodgins. 'Dr Hodgins, would you mind escorting them to the site?'

'I'd be more than happy to.' Hodgins smiled at them.

'What about Zack?' Gil asked.

'He can go along if he wishes to, but he doesn't drive.' Brennan replied.

Gil turned to look at him. 'You don't drive?'

'No I don't drive if you had the same structural engineering knowledge that I do, you wouldn't either.' Zack replied matter-of-factly.

Grissom grinned at him. He really did like him.

XXXXX

Sara stood next to Grissom as they looked around the scene. She had tried to speak to him in the car, but his attention was all on Zack.

'Whoever killed her and dumped her here definitely had knowledge of the area,' Grissom stated. It hadn't been easy to find, and there were no cameras. There was no way it was accidently stumbled upon.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Tracey paced she needed to sort things out. What was she going to do next? If Trevor had admitted that he liked her. They would have been together and everyone would have been happy. She froze at a knock at her door. Tracey made her way to it and looked through the peephole and sighed in relief. The anger abruptly hit her, and she yanked the door clear.

'What the hell are you doing here? Just leave me the fuck alone. If you did what you should have done, we wouldn't be having this problem.' Tracey growled.

'I did what you asked?' The newcomer's voice was soft.

'They found the bodies. You should have destroyed and hidden the remains, so I could be with Trevor and we could be happy together. Just the two of us.'

The visitor frowned. 'You said I would be with you and you couldn't be without me.' Her voice got angry.

'Clara, what the hell do you think would happen? You've messed everything up, you bitch. You did this on purpose. I need to think.' Tracey grabbed her bag and walked out of her temporary living place and slammed the door closed behind her.

Clara looked around the place. When they were in the clear, they would sort things out. She would soon forget about Trevor. They were the ones who should be together. With a smile on her face, she wandered around trying to find extra information about the woman she loved. As she looked through the bedroom Clara found a diary. She got comfortable on the bed and read. This way she could learn more about Tracey. She could also find out what her dreams and plans for the future were. Where would the two of them end up.

XXXXX

Greg looked over at Angela as they watched the created scene. 'There was no plan for this, and unless it's a short man, we are looking for a woman.'

'It looks like it.' Angela agreed.

'We'd better tell the others.' Greg smiled at her before he headed out to see the others. Angela was right on his heels.

XXXXX

Grissom, Zack, and Jack had all arrived back, and they sat there discussing things with the others when Booth came running in.

'We've got a break; a woman walked into the police station and told them she knew where Tracey Ward is. The cops went to the address and picked her up. They're waiting for us.' Booth explained with a grin. That soon faded when he watched as Nick reached out and touched Brennan on the shoulder. He didn't like the way she was smiling at him, or any of the new comers. Jealousy ate away at him. He couldn't help himself as he walked over and helped her into her jacket. His hands lingering on her shoulders as he smiled at her.

Brennan could feel the warmth of his hands through her clothes. Booth had been acting weird ever since the CSI's from Las Vegas had arrived. She couldn't help but stare at him back. There was something about Booth that pulled her in. She shook her head and forced herself to move away, they had a case to deal with and when it was over then she would think things over. Brennan glared at her best friend who smirked in their direction. She knew that Angela would tell her what she thought was going on. There were some things, human interaction things she missed and that needed to be pointed out to her.

XXXXX

Tracey Ward and Clara Malone were both waited in interview rooms for the F.B. I to arrive. Special Agent Booth had told them to keep the women separate and not to tell Tracey who had given her up. The cops knew what the agent hoped to accomplish. They wanted to play the two women against each other, and to see what came out or who would give the other up first for some kind of deal.

XXXXX

The door of the interview room opened and Tracey glared at the good-looking man who walked in with a petite brunette female.

'What am I doing here? I have rights you know.' Tracey just needed to get out of here so she could disappear. She did not understand why they had picked her up, it was a mistake. All she had to do was to remain calm and not give anything away.

'Ms Ward all we want to do is ask you some questions if that is all right with you?' Booth asked as he smiled at her.

She returned it. She could do that, it did depend on what the questions were. 'I can Officer…..'

'It's Special Agent Booth, and my companion is Dr Brennan.'

Tracey could feel her heart as it pounded. He was F.B. I, had they worked everything out and realise she had those people killed. Was he going to hurt her, to make her talk? Why else would a female doctor be with him, maybe she would be searched. All she wanted to do was to get up and run away. She forced herself to relax, Tracey knew that getting herself worked up with a lot of what if's would get her nowhere. She needed precise information. If they knew more she could always throw Clara at them. 'Special Agent Booth, Dr Brennan how can I help the F.B.I?'

Booth managed not to grin, but he could see she was getting herself worked up. Her skin had reddened, she licked her lips, her foot tapped on the floor and she couldn't look at them. 'Thank you Ms Ward, do you know any of these people?' He laid out the photographs of the dead women and the man she loved.

Tracey pretended to study them closely. 'No, I don't think so. What happened to them? I hope you caught whoever did this.' She wanted to take deep breaths but she couldn't. That would be obvious that she knew something. How had they caught up with her so quickly? Had she made any obvious mistakes? Were there any witnesses she should have killed? So many unanswered questions ran through her mind.

'Are you sure you don't know them?' Brennan asked carefully.

Tracey looked glared over at her. How dare this woman talk down to her, she wasn't stupid. 'I'm sure I don't know them.' She muttered through her clenched teeth.

'Well, that's strange as we have a Clara Malone, who tells us you knew them and what happened.' Booth added smoothly.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Clara had given her up. Why would she do that? 'I know no one by that name.'

XXXXX

Clara stood in the observation room and watched Tracey. She was so beautiful and the two of them should be together. Her mouth fell open, and suddenly all the anger came out. How dare she pretend that she didn't know her.

'You bitch.' Clara yelled as she banged on the glass. 'You said you loved me after everything I did for you. You promised me.' Two cops came in and grabbed hold of her arms as she continued to struggle.

XXXXX

Booth and Brennan glared at the young cop that had pulled them out of the interrogation.

'Who thought it would be a good idea to interrupt us during an interrogation?' Booth demanded.

Grissom smiled at him and handed over a cell phone. 'I think you'll going to want to look at this and then talk to Clara before you go back in there.'

Brennan and Booth looked at each before they turned their attention to the phone in his hand. Smiles appeared on both of their faces as they read.

'I think you're right Gil. We need to talk to Clara first.' Brennan chuckled.

XXXXX

Clara hummed to herself as she waited for the man and the woman to sit in front of her.

'Hello Clara, I'm Seeley Booth and this is Temperance Brennan.' Booth's voice was soft and calm. They knew that she was unstable and didn't want to create an outburst; well they didn't want one yet anyway.

'Hello.' She smiled at them both.

'Can we ask you about Tracey Ward, and the murders of these women?' Booth laid out the photo's of the women.

'Tracey wanted them gone. She said that Trevor was unhappy and he would go away with us.'

'With us?' Booth prodded.

'We love each other and will be together.'

'Why did you call us and let us know where she was and then show us your cell phone?' Brennan wanted to know.

'She got angry with me and left me alone in the flat. I wanted to do something special for her, to show Tracey how much I loved her. It was hard to figure out what. Then I found her diary and thought it might help me. She, she, she…'

Booth glanced over at Brennan and then looked back at the woman across from him. 'See what Clara?'

'Her diary said how much she hated me. That as soon as she could Tracey would get rid of me.' Clara cried, her heart broken by the woman she loved.

'I'm sorry she said those things about you, all you did was love her.' Booth reached out and gently touched her hand.

Brennan watched him do this. She was not a people person, she couldn't connect to them, not like he could. He was a very empathic man.

'You understand.' Clara stared at him, her eyes wide and full of hope.

'Yes, I do.' The F.B. I agent paused for a moment. 'So what happened in Las Vegas and then here?'

'Tracey wanted Trevor to be part of our family, but he said no. I thought that would be it. She then told me he wanted to join us, but there were other's that stood in the way. I remember when she asked me how I would feel if someone stopped the two of us being together. It made me so angry that he was being forced away from something, from a family that could make him happy. I told Tracey that I'd help in any way I could. She gave me their names, and photos of them. She then told me to get rid of them. I went there, and when they kept lying over and over stating that Trevor didn't want to go. I had to shut them up. I had to stop them talking.'

'So you believed Tracey over them?'

'Of course, I love Tracey and she wouldn't lie.'

Brennan and Booth glanced at each other, they could see that Clara was mentally unstable. They had to get more information, but it seemed as if Tracey had played on the other woman's feelings and used her to get rid of the competition and any witnesses.

'Then when you read her diary?' He prodded.

'She said that she was using me. She and Trevor would leave, and then she would blame me for everything.'

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and smiled. They then turned back to their killer, but in her own right, she was also the victim.

'Tracey will still blame all this on you after all you've confessed to the killings. She will say you're obsessed with her and wanted everyone else out the way.'

'Why would she say things like that? She didn't in the text messages and emails she sent me.' Clara stared at them with confusion.

'Do you still have all those texts and emails.' Brennan asked her voice soft.

'I do. I never get rid of anything she sends me.'

'Can we take a look at them?' Booth was desperate to get his hand on these little bits of evidence. 'I would like to see how much she loved you, and why she would make things up?'

'You can.' Clara was happy that someone wanted to understand the love she had.

XXXXX

Tracey looked up and glared as the door opened. 'Can I go now?'

'Some new evidence has come to light, and we'd like to ask you some questions about it.' Booth paused for a minute as he placed print outs of the text messages and emails in front of her.

Tracey paled as she read them. 'How, what,' she shook her head to clear it. 'This is some kind of trick.'

'Well that's not how Clara explains things.' Brennan added.

'Clara is a crazy bitch, she stalked me.'

'So why are you having coffee with her?' It amazed Booth at how quickly they had got images from different coffee shops of them sat together. 'I think we'd better start at the beginning.'

XXXXX

Since the case was done, it was time she talked to Grissom. Sara had to let him know how she felt. She was sure he felt the same way. If he gave himself the chance to be honest about it. Sara smiled as she found him alone. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. What needed to be said, would need privacy.

'Grissom, I hoped that we could talk. It is important.'

Gil groaned silently he had thought she would have understood how he felt about her and about Catherine. That was obviously not the case, it looked like he would need to be brutally honest. He'd better confirm that was what Sara wanted to talk about before he jumped in.

'What is it Sara?' He asked as he turned to look at her.

'It's about us. I thought that maybe we should try to figure out this thing between us. I don't want Catherine to get hurt.'

'Why would Catherine get hurt?' Grissom asked, he ignored everything else she said for a moment.

'Well, it will hurt her when she realises that we're together.' Sara replied.

'You think that you and I…' He waved a hand between them and then he sighed. 'Sara, I thought you understood, I care about you, but not in a romantic way. I love Catherine. I did nothing because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Now I know she feels the same, nothing will stop us from being together.'

'I, we would be so great together.' Sara tried again.

'I'm sorry, but nothing will change how I feel. You can't force someone into loving you. We're friends and work colleagues, and that is it.' With that Grissom left the room he needed to find Catherine.

Sara stood there and stared at the now empty doorway. Grissom had left her alone. There was no doubt about who he would find. Tears slid down her cheeks, her heart shattered. She had loved him for so long, she knew none other way to be.

XXXXX

It didn't take them long to pack up and get ready to head back to Vegas. The rest of the team could see that something had happened between Grissom and Sara. Every time she looked over at him, her face was full of heartbreak. Sara had now understood what was between Catherine and Gil. Warwick hoped that she would realise that it was just a crush, admiration she'd always had on him. It could mean that Sara could move on and find someone to be with.

XXXXX

Booth just stared at Bones. He hadn't liked her flirting with those CSI's. Normally it didn't bother him, but there was something about those men. Not only were they smart, but also in the same business. He felt as if he could have lost her this time.

The one thing that could be said about him was that he was a man of action. Booth walked over to his partner and pulled her into his arms. He then covered Bones' mouth with his own.

Brennan stiffened ever when Seely took hold of her, it wasn't long before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. When they pulled away from each other they both grinned.

'So how about a meal tonight?' Booth asked.

'I think I can fit you into my schedule.' Brennan replied as she moved in to kiss him again.

Angela walked to her best friend's office and halted. She smiled at what she saw.

'It's about time.' Angela turned and walked away.

XXXXX

Catherine collapsed on her couch. Gil sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

'It's good to be home and together.' She leaned back and looked at him. 'I'm sorry that Sara had to be hurt by this.'

'So am I, but I will not lose you now.' Grissom bent his head and kissed her. Yes he was home.

The End


End file.
